


Responsible Adults

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Nemi
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Don't Have to Know Canon, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Cyan worries about Nemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsible Adults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallyislike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyislike/gifts).



> Thanks to TL for the beta.

Sometimes, Cyan worries about Nemi.

Cyan has a career now. She's not exactly bringing in the big bucks, but it's still definitely a "career" and not a "job". If it were just a job, there'd be no point bringing work home with her and she does. Ergo, career, right?

Nemi is still getting fired from a string of ridiculously low-level temp jobs because she "doesn't _do_ photocopying". (Or because she's uncomfortable with the idea of getting up before 11am. Or because she thinks dress codes only apply to other people. Or, on one memorable ocassion, because she decided to use the company website to host an Aragorn/Boromir slash archive called The Porn of Gondor.)

Cyan is in a committed relationship with Leo. Yes, they argue sometimes, but they always make it up and they've even bought a plasma TV together, so marriage can't be too far behind. (And maybe even kids? Although that thought is still a bit too scary for Cyan to think to herself "out loud" yet.)

Nemi seems content to get falling-over drunk every weekend and go home with a string of unsuitable men, who she says are only a stopgap until Hugh Jackman gets around to returning her calls.

As a concerned citizen with a social conscience, Cyan feels it is her duty to vote.

Nemi has never voted, but apparently felt it was her duty as a concerned citizen to let all the "oppressed" animals out of their enclosures when they went to the petting zoo.

Cyan is quite proud of the apartment she shares with Leo. It's tastefully decorated with candles and cushions and rugs and curtains and things. All her photos are framed or in albums. She and Leo both take off their shoes before coming inside. (Well, Cyan always does. Leo does if he's reminded semi-regularly.)

Nemi doesn't have a bin; she hangs plastic bags from door handles. Nemi doesn't have tissues; she blows her nose on toilet paper. Once, when she realised the only way to _find_ the spider she'd seen in her bedroom would be to _tidy_ the bedroom, she'd spent a month and a half sleeping on the sofa, instead.

The people Cyan works with sometimes ask her why she's still friends with Nemi. (Except they don't call her Nemi. They call her that-girl-you-invited-to-the-Christmas-party-who-threw-up-in-the-fax-machine.) Cyan has trouble putting her answer into words, but it has to do with their hair. When Cyan first met Nemi, Cyan had mousy brown hair and Nemi had a head of blonde curls; that's how long they've known each other. And Cyan feels sorry for her co-workers if they don't understand, because everybody _needs_ a Nemi. Somebody who has known you since before you were cool and can see right through your carefully constructed veneer of adulthood to the twelve-year-old that you still are inside and who loves you anyway.

Sometimes Cyan worries about Nemi, but she wouldn't change her for the world.


End file.
